<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>All I Want Is Your Love by CaptainMarvel42</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26427493">All I Want Is Your Love</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainMarvel42/pseuds/CaptainMarvel42'>CaptainMarvel42</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Ben Solo Lives, Canon Compliant, Established Relationship, F/M, Fix-It, Healing, No Pregnancy, Post-Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker, Rebuilding, Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker Fix-It</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 07:27:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,396</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26427493</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainMarvel42/pseuds/CaptainMarvel42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Rey leaned away, missing the contact, but needing to look up at him. "I was so happy when you joined me – and then we won. I couldn't believe it."</p><p>Ben shifted so that they sat across from each other, sand dusting his dark grey pants – a grey she had told him was too dark a colour for this climate. "When I brought you back, that was the happiest I'd ever been." He tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear.</p><p>"Then you faded away and I… I felt so alone," she said, her voice breaking with emotion. Her gaze never wavered.</p><p>
  <b>(Or: the story of what happens after Ben returns.)</b>
</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>180</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>TROS Reylo Fix-it Fics</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>All I Want Is Your Love</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This fic has a special place in my heart. It took a while, but here I am with my first post-TROS fic.</p><p>Thank you to Morrigan's Muse for the beta!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p>Being back on Jakku was like travelling through time. Plutt determined the cost of portions, many scavengers were a few missed meals away from death, and the Teedos continued to worship R'iia.</p><p>The only thing that had changed was <em> her. </em> </p><p>Since she learned why her parents left her on Jakku, Rey had no reason to come back. She had thought she would <em> never </em> return, but here she was back in the Western Reaches.</p><p>She wouldn't have chosen to come to Jakku on her own. After the destruction of Palpatine and the Final Order, an interim government was established. Shortly after the remaining First Order factions were destroyed, the interim government made the decision that led her here. </p><p>At least she wasn't alone. </p><p>"I thought I lost you," Rey said as she leaned into Ben. They sat next to each other, Ben's back against the metal foot of the old AT-AT that had once been her home. He had his arm wrapped around Rey, holding her close. Despite the setting sun, it was too hot to be sitting so close together, but neither of them cared. She needed the comfort of his touch.</p><p>"So did I," he sighed, and she felt his breath against her forehead. "But it was enough, knowing I saved you. I finally made the right choice after so many bad ones."</p><p>Rey leaned away, missing the contact, but needing to look up at him. "I was so happy when you joined me – and then we <em> won. </em>I couldn't believe it."</p><p>Ben shifted so that they sat across from each other, sand dusting his dark grey pants – a grey she had told him was too dark a colour for this climate. "When I brought you back, that was the happiest I'd ever been." He tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear.</p><p>"Then you faded away and I… I felt so alone," she said, her voice breaking with emotion. Her gaze never wavered.</p><p>"You had your friends," he said, seemingly not understanding what she meant. </p><p>"I did." She clasped his hand in hers. "And I'll always be grateful for them, I'll always love them, but… it wasn't enough."</p><p>Ben squeezed her hand. "You would have adjusted."</p><p>"I didn't want to." Rey shook her head. "We finally had a chance to be together without a war between us…  but all we got was one single moment of happiness together."</p><p>Ben looked down. "That moment was more than I deserved, and I'm so thankful that I got it."</p><p>"I wanted more" Rey took his other hand. "Didn't you?" Her brows pinched together. </p><p>Ben looked at her. "I did," he said softly.</p><p>"So why won't you run away with me?" she asked, thinking about the possibilities. They could explore the galaxy, collecting Force artifacts along the way, or they could settle down on a remote planet, living a quiet life. They could be <em> free.  </em></p><p>He was back and she wanted a life with him. Those months without him were too long. </p><p>"I have to make amends." Ben smiled sadly. "It'll never be enough, but now that I'm back I need to do some good."</p><p>"You deserve to live–"</p><p>"No, I–"</p><p>"–don't argue with me!" Rey snapped, needing him to hear and <em> understand </em> her words. "The Jedi wouldn't have helped bring you back if you didn't deserve to live."</p><p>His help was instrumental in dismantling the remaining First Order factions. The victory celebrations after Exegol had been short lived. They had been lucky that there First Order had so much infighting. Without it, they could have done a lot more damage before Ben returned. </p><p>Ben shook his head. "You're not going to change my mind."</p><p>"Then I'll go with you." Rey held his hands tighter.</p><p>"You can't–"</p><p>"I can and I will." she said, looking him in the eye. "It's my choice."</p><p>"It's going to be dangerous," he warned.</p><p>Rey raised her eyebrows. "When has that stopped me?"</p><p>Ben snorted. "You deserve a life."</p><p><em> He is so stubborn, </em>she thought. </p><p>"I deserve the life I choose, and I choose <em>you," </em>she said, smiling at the idea of the life they could have together. Rebuilding the galaxy one village at a time didn't sound too bad when it meant they were together. </p><p>He gave her a pained look. "You have your friends–"</p><p>"And I told you, they aren't enough for me." She didn't like to think about the bleak months before he came back to her.</p><p>"You think you want this now, but you'll grow to regret it – to resent me – and I don't want that." Ben looked down at his lap. "I'm not <em> enough." </em></p><p>"You <em> are," </em> Rey said, remembering seeing him for the first time since Exegol. He had strolled up to her – looking healthier than she had ever seen him – like nothing had happened. At first, she had thought it was a dream, but then he took her hand and he felt so warm and solid, unlike in her dreams where he felt insubstantial. That was how she knew he was real. </p><p>"I've never been enough for anyone," he said, his voice small.</p><p>Rey knew what that felt like. She let go of his hands and cupped his face. "Ben, I love you – <em> all </em> of you."</p><p>He smiled, which she felt against her hands. "I love you so much,” Ben said. “That's why I want you to be happy."</p><p>"So let me come with you," she said, stroking his cheek. "Nothing will make me happier."</p><p>"You're joining me as I complete my prison sentence,” Ben said, putting his hands over hers. “I don't get to choose where I go to make amends and my resources are limited. It's going to be dangerous. You're going to learn things about me that…" he trailed off, looking away. </p><p>Rey dropped her hands to his shoulders. "That what?" she asked.  </p><p>Ben swallowed. "That will make you regret coming with me."</p><p>"You're wrong," she said, shaking her head. </p><p>"You don't know–"</p><p>"I do know,” she interrupted, not letting him continue to spiral. “You forget, I've been in your mind, and I've felt what you've felt.” She rubbed soothing circles into the nape of his neck. “I know the bad, but I also know the good, and there's <em> so much good." </em></p><p>Ben looked at her. "You're the only one that sees it," he said, his voice barely above a whisper. </p><p>She knew he wasn’t only referring to her friends or the new interim government. He was referring to <em> himself.  </em></p><p>"Maybe,” she agreed, “but more people <em> will </em> see it. You're going to do so much good, and I want to be by your side.” As she spoke, she tried to put all her emotion, her love, her admiration of the way he changed, and her faith in him into her voice and her eyes. “I want to see it – to see <em> you. </em>I can't imagine a better life."</p><p>He stared at her without answering for what felt like ages. Her heart raced in anticipation. </p><p>"Okay," he said at last. </p><p>Rey wrapped her arms around him and held him close. His shirt, thankfully a lighter grey than his pants, clung to his skin from sweat, but she didn’t care about that.  </p><p>"Promise me one thing,” he said, and she felt him tremble as he spoke. “Promise me that if you are unhappy, you will leave."</p><p>Rey sat back. "No," she said firmly. </p><p>"Rey–"</p><p>"I won't always be happy,” she said, cutting him off. “That's unrealistic. <em> Everyone </em> has times that are difficult. I want to be with you when I go through difficult times because I know it will be so much better if I know that I have you."</p><p>"I’m not going to change your mind, am I?"</p><p>Rey smiled. “Not a chance.”</p><p>“Fine," he said, sighing and sounding put out, but she saw a hint of a smile at the corner of his lips, "you’ve convinced me.”</p><p>"Great!” Her smile grew wider. “I know you have your court appointed ship, but I've got something better."</p><p>Ben’s eyes widened. "I <em> just </em> agreed that you could come with me.”</p><p>Rey shrugged. "I knew that I could convince you." </p><p>"Rey–"</p><p>"Truth be told, I thought it would be much more difficult to convince you," she said, nudging his shoulder. "I've lost a bet with Poe."</p><p>Ben frowned. "You won't be seeing him for a long time."</p><p>"I know. I hope he won't charge interest," she said, knowing that wasn’t what he meant. </p><p>"I'm <em> serious. </em>If you come with me, you won't be able to visit your friends anytime you want."</p><p>"Stop trying to convince me to change my mind,” she said, speaking through her teeth with forced restraint. “I know." She didn't <em> want </em> to be separated from her friends. He was right that it would be difficult, but they all had different paths to take. It wasn't like they were going to be all together, working against the First Order anymore. The First Order was finally <em> gone.  </em></p><p>He sighed. "What ship do you have?"</p><p>"The <em> Falcon." </em></p><p>"That's Chewie's," Ben said, raising his eyebrows. </p><p>"Who do you think I got it from?" she asked.</p><p>He ran a hand through his hair. "I thought we were <em> borrowing </em> it. He wouldn't want me to have it." </p><p>"He does," Rey said. It had been Chewie's idea when she told him her plan. He wanted them to have a home. "He gave it to <em> us." </em></p><p>"I've never flown the <em> Falcon. </em> My dad lost it before I ever got the chance," Ben said with a faraway look on his face. It was the same look he had whenever Han was mentioned.</p><p>"That <em> has </em> to change,” Rey said, surprised that he never had the opportunity – though with what she knew of his childhood, it made sense. “Good thing we have the ship."</p><p>"Are you ready to leave?" he asked, changing the topic. </p><p>"Not yet.” Rey bit her lip. “There's something I have to do." She stood up and brushed the sand off her leggings. From where she was standing – at the foot of her old AT-AT – she let her eyes drift over the outside of her childhood home.</p><p>Ben stood next to her. “Do you want some time alone?”</p><p>She took his hand. “Come with me,” she said, leading him towards the auxiliary belly hatch that served as an entrance. </p><p> </p><p>🌸</p><p> </p><p>It was like no time had passed at all. Since she left Jakku, some of the exterior of her AT-AT had been scavenged, but it looked like nothing in the interior had changed. </p><p>The electroshock traps were still intact. Her reputation must have kept her old home safe. </p><p>Rey observed Ben as he looked around the space. She wondered what he thought of the hammock she had woven as a child, the nightwatcher-worm laps she traded for, and the makeshift kitchen she put together. </p><p>"It suits you," he said at last.</p><p>Rey looked around the room. "Because it's filled with things nobody else wanted?" she asked, knowing that wasn't what he meant, but lashing out because his statement made her uncomfortable. She didn't <em> want </em> this place to suit her – not anymore. </p><p>"No!" he shouted, eyes wide. "It suits you because it feels like a home. I <em> like </em> it."</p><p>She raised her eyebrows at him, accepting his answer even though it confused her. He had lived in much nicer places, so why would he like this one?</p><p>Not wanting to linger – there were a lot of memories here and only some were good – Rey led him to the other side of the room. Her heart squeezed as she looked at the familiar marks on the wall. </p><p>"What's this?" Ben asked.</p><p>Rey ran her fingers over the last tally mark she made. "Each mark represents one day since my parents left me. This last mark was made the day I left Jakku."</p><p>Without looking at Ben she grabbed a nearby tool and started writing beside the last mark.</p><p>"That's today's date," he said when she finished. </p><p>"Yes," she said, "it's the date I realized I was no longer alone."</p><p>Ben stood behind her and wrapped his arms around her. "I don't want you to feel this lonely ever again."</p><p>"Now that you're with me I won't have to," Rey said, leaning back into his chest. </p><p> </p><p>🌸</p><p> </p><p>Rey gave her old home one last lingering glance and walked towards the exit.</p><p>"Do you want to take anything with you?" Ben asked, following behind her. </p><p>"There's nothing I need," Rey said. Maybe a young scavenger would be brave enough to explore this old AT-AT and make it their home. </p><p>Rey had never been sentimental, but something caught her eye once they were outside. "Wait," she said, "I want to show you one more thing."</p><p>Ben followed her to the side of the AT-AT where there was more shade. </p><p>"I knew there would be one," Rey said, looking down at the familiar spiky green flower with pink petals.</p><p>"A flower?" he asked. </p><p>"Do you know how rare these are on Jakku?" Rey knelt next to the flower. </p><p>Ben shook his head. </p><p>"Before I found this AT-AT and made it my home, I could count on one hand the number of times I had seen flowers growing in the dessert," she said, leaning towards the flower and inhaling its delicate scent. "When I found a small spinebarrel like this one, I figured that if it could survive here, so could I." She touched one of the pink petals. "That's why I made this place my home."</p><p>Ben knelt next to her. "You did more than survive."</p><p>"I did what I had to."</p><p>"Jakku could have broken you, but you took ownership of your life in difficult circumstances in a way that very few people can," Ben said, his eyes shining. "That's why I like the home you made here. It has all the signs of a person who, against all odds, <em> thrived." </em></p><p>Rey felt the sincerity of his words. At times, it was difficult to reconcile the Rey he saw with her own self-image. For so long she had been no one and nothing, but to him she was everything. His intensity could be overwhelming. </p><p>But she preferred the way he saw her to the way the interim government saw her. Most of its members hadn't known her while she fought with the Resistance. In her, they saw a mythical figure that they admired, feared, and wanted to manipulate. Ben admired her, and at times he had feared her, but he wasn't manipulating her. </p><p>Ben didn't have a false view of who she was. The Rey he saw was someone she recognized. He saw the good and the bad, recognized her flaws, and cared for her all the more because of them. His feelings towards her were unconditional. </p><p>She had found herself testing him time and time again, daring him to leave, but he never did. It was only once he was sentenced that he showed any willingness to leave her. It was her turn to show him how unconditional her feelings were. She wouldn't let him leave. He wouldn't scare her off. </p><p> </p><p>🌸</p><p> </p><p>Tuanul was a village Rey knew well, or at least it <em> had </em> been. While they eschewed most modern technology, they had always seemed so <em> rich </em> to her. </p><p>Every time she traded with them – and it wasn't often – had been for a luxury good. She remembered when she saw their lamps for the first time, how beautiful she thought they were. She had never owned anything beautiful before. </p><p>Determined to have something beautiful of her own, she traded away portions and far more recently scavenged parts than she could afford to give up. The lamps had been worth going to sleep hungry for a few nights. She had been lucky enough to find some rare parts shortly after trading for the lamps.</p><p>If she hadn't found those parts, the lamps may not have been worth it. Going too long without enough food would have left her unable to work, and being unable to work was a death sentence for scavengers on Jakku. </p><p>The small huts that had lined the settlement were gone. In their place were emergency tents that looked out of place with the traditional clothing members of the Church of the Force wore.</p><p>On the outskirts of the village there was a young Duros man wearing brown robes, typical of church members.</p><p>The young man called out to them. "You're Kylo Ren, aren't you?"</p><p>"I was," Ben said, shoulders hunching up. </p><p>"You need to go see Elder Brinna," the young man said, his large red eyes not blinking. "You'll find her in that tent." He gestured at a large tent near the center of the settlement. </p><p>"Thank you," Rey said, walking towards the tent. The man's eyes didn't leave them as they walked away.</p><p>The two of them drew the attention of everyone in the village. Work stopped and silence grew. </p><p>The flap of the tent opened when they arrived, and a short woman with grey hair and a lined face exited the tent. The woman looked at them with tired eyes.</p><p>"Do you know why I'm here?" Ben asked. </p><p>"We've been informed. We know why you're here, and we know it all too well." Elder Brinna turned to Rey. "What I don't know is who you are."</p><p>"I'm Rey," she said simply. She was learning to own who she was without the legacy of her grandfather. </p><p>"Are you his parole officer?" Elder Brinna asked.</p><p>"No, I'm here to help," Rey explained. </p><p>Elder Brinna raised a single eyebrow. "Of your own volition?"</p><p>"Because I want to," Rey said. </p><p>Another woman, likely younger than Rey, exited the tent to join them. She was thin and had long brown hair. She looked between the three of them with some confusion. "That's Rey," the woman said to Elder Brinna.</p><p>"She introduced herself," Elder Brinna said.</p><p>"I recognize her," the woman said with narrowed eyes. "She's from Jakku – a scavenger."</p><p>"I am," Rey said. </p><p>"You know what he did here?" the woman asked, glancing at Ben then looking back at Rey.</p><p>Rey crossed her arms. "I do."</p><p>"Yet you choose to stand by his side?" </p><p>"Yes," Rey said, her jaw tight. </p><p>The woman shook her head, "You should know better," she said in a low voice.</p><p>"Oh?" Rey asked.</p><p>"You are a child of Jakku–"</p><p>"Jakku never let me be a <em> child," </em> Rey said, stepping towards the woman. She didn't owe this planet <em> anything.  </em></p><p>The woman's eyes widened, and she took a step back. "You know who we are – that we are peaceful – so you know how wrong it was for him to–"</p><p>"He was wrong," Rey agreed, her voice shaking, "but he deserves the chance to–"</p><p>"I don't," Ben interrupted.</p><p>"What?" Rey asked. </p><p>"I don't deserve redemption, but I can <em> choose </em> to make amends," Ben explained, his attention on Elder Brinna who had been observing them silently. </p><p>"You have a lot of work ahead of you," Elder Brinna said. </p><p>"I know," Ben agreed.</p><p>"We were neighbours," the younger woman said. "You shouldn't be by his side."</p><p>"And what did being your neighbour ever get me?" Rey asked.</p><p>"We traded–"</p><p>"When I had something to offer," Rey said, speaking over her. "Where were you when I – <em> as a child </em> – almost starved? Where were you when I passed out from heat exhaustion? Where were you–"</p><p>"You weren't our responsibility!" the woman shouted. </p><p>"No, I wasn't," Rey laughed darkly. "But don't you believe that the light of the Jedi will return to the galaxy?" The Church of the Force was obsessed with the Jedi.</p><p>"That's foundational to our–"</p><p>"What if the next Jedi died because you wouldn't give credits to a beggar?" Rey asked.</p><p>"That wouldn't–"</p><p>"Or food to a starving child?" Rey spoke over the woman again, not interested in listening to her justifications for inaction. The Church of the Force lived on Jakku, but they kept to themselves. They never concerned themselves with what was happening on the planet. They did nothing about the injustice.</p><p>"–happen. We would know–"</p><p>"Or water to an overworked scavenger?" she asked, remembering how they would trade with her, but weren't particularly generous. They had always seemed to have so much. With their wealth they could have helped so many of the many starving children on this planet. It was only the lucky ones, like her, who survived.</p><p>"–if a child were Force sensitive," the woman said, crossing her arms. </p><p>"Dariya," Elder Brinna said, grabbing her arm.</p><p>"What?" Dariya asked, snatching her arm away from Elder Brinna, and looking surprised at herself for doing so.  </p><p>"Are you Force sensitive?" Rey asked.</p><p>"None of us are," Elder Brinna said.</p><p>Rey narrowed her eyes. "So how would any of you know if a child was Force sensitive?" she asked.</p><p>"After my years of study?" Dariya asked. "I'm sure I would know."</p><p>"But you recognized me–"</p><p>"What does that have to do with anything?" Dariya asked, sounding frustrated.</p><p>"You never helped me," Rey said. She took her lightsaber off her belt and ignited it. Its yellow light must have drawn the attention of the rest of the village because she heard awed whispers. </p><p>Dariya's mouth opened in shock and Elder Brinna looked thoughtful. </p><p>Ben looked like he was ready to jump in if things escalated, which was becoming a pattern. Ever since he returned, he had been much more level headed. She often wondered if it was dying that changed him – the Jedi may have healed more than his body when they brought him back – or if this is who he was without Palpatine's influence. </p><p>He wasn't as quick to anger as she was.</p><p>"I don't have to listen to this." Dariya said, and she turned around sharply and went off in a huff.</p><p>"You have to forgive Dariya," Elder Brinna said. "She has experienced great pain."</p><p>Rey's anger at the young woman cooled. It wasn't that long ago that Tuanul was destroyed and its people slaughtered, and Ben was the one responsible. </p><p>Rey disengaged her lightsaber and put it back on her belt. </p><p>Elder Brinna looked at Ben. "I'll show you where you can start."</p><p> </p><p>🌸</p><p> </p><p>Rebuilding was slow work. The goal wasn't to recreate Tuanul as it was – their population had declined significantly, and they no longer had the same resources – but to create something new and honour the dead. </p><p>Many of the villagers focused their time and energy on creating a monument for the dead. It was at the beginning stages still, but it reminded her of her lamps. It was going to be a large metal structure, and it had many small openings that were being designed to create an image that would represent those they lost. She wondered if it would be an abstract symbol. </p><p>Rey overheard a villager mention that they could use nightwatcher-worms to illuminate the monument. Having it be a source of light at night in the heart of the settlement was a beautiful idea. </p><p>Everyone kept their distance, speaking to her and Ben only when necessary for the rebuilding process. They had been tasked with helping to create new huts, which would become their  permanent homes, replacing the emergency tents that were set up now. </p><p>Rey wondered if the villagers kept their distance from her because she came with Ben or because they saw her lightsaber. It was probably both. As much as the Church of the Force revered Jedi, she doubted any of them had met one before. </p><p>Not that she felt like a Jedi, despite that being what nearly everyone called her. She didn't know how she felt about taking up the mantle of an organization she didn't fully understand. She may have borrowed their power to defeat Palpatine and the Sith, but that didn't mean she owed it to them to resurrect their dead religion. </p><p>Ben was the only person alive who knew what that meant, and he definitely wasn't going to call himself a Jedi. He wasn't even allowed a lightsaber while he completed his sentence. </p><p>There was no set time for his sentence. Each year there would be a review to determine if it was complete or if it needed to be extended. At the review, the terms of Ben's sentence could be changed. If he didn't do enough good or if he caused any trouble, prison or execution were options that were still on the table. </p><p>That was another reason she wanted to stay with him. Nobody could lie about his actions with her as a witness. She was certain that many people would attempt to get revenge. There was a large outcry when the terms of his sentence were made public. That's why it was up to each individual community to invite him to help. </p><p>Tuanul was one of the first to ask for his aid. </p><p> </p><p>🌸</p><p> </p><p>The rebuilding would have gone quicker if they had both used the Force in more obvious ways, but when they had, they had caused discomfort in the villagers. The last time they had seen the Force used was by Ben – as Kylo Ren – destroying their home and killing their friends and family. </p><p>Physical labour used different muscles than Rey was used to using. Her body ached in a good way from the exertion. It felt like she had accomplished something today. </p><p>But her neck was stiff, so she massaged it in an effort to provide herself some relief. </p><p>Ben joined her in sitting on the bunk they shared on the <em> Falcon, </em> which was far too small for the two of them, but she didn't want to sleep without him. He pressed the ice pack he brought against her neck and she sighed from relief. </p><p>"Better?" he asked. </p><p>"Yes." she said, her eyes drifting to his bare chest. They had both changed into their sleep clothes, so he wore a pair of loose-fitting pants and nothing else. His body temperature ran hot, so they never needed many blankets. He always kept her warm. "This wasn't the type of danger I thought I was signing up for."</p><p>"You don't have to–"</p><p>Rey covered his mouth with her hand. "It was a joke."</p><p>Ben nodded. His eyes were wide.</p><p>"If I let go are you going to tell me – <em> again </em> – that I don't have to be here?" </p><p>Ben shook his head. </p><p>"Good," she said, removing her hand from his mouth. </p><p>Ben picked her hand up and brought it back up to his mouth and kissed her palm. "I'm sorry," he said. "I'm not trying to sound ungrateful."</p><p>"I know." Rey sighed. "I just wish you didn't feel like you had to be grateful. I want to be here. I don't know how many times it will take for you to believe me."</p><p>Ben removed the ice pack from her neck, brushing his warm fingers against her cool skin. "It'll take a while to sink in. I'm a bit slow."</p><p>Rey snorted. "No, you're not."</p><p>"When it comes to this – so someone caring about me and wanting to be around me – I am."</p><p>"I know," she said, thinking of all the years they had both been so alone. "It's new to me too." </p><p>"I wish it wasn't," Ben said, stoking her arm. "You deserve so much more."</p><p>Rey tilted her head. "So do you."</p><p>"You'll have to believe that for me for a while longer. I'm not ready yet."</p><p>"That's okay," Rey said with a slight smile. "Take as long as you need. Just don't get too frustrated when I get angry when you aren't kind to yourself. </p><p>"I'll try."</p><p>They sat together quietly for a while, not doing anything, just being in each other's presence. Rey broke their silence with a yawn, so Ben laid down and pulled her into his arms. </p><p>Rey rested her head on his bare chest, finding a position that didn't cause her neck to twinge with pain. Despite her being the one to yawn, his breath evened out first, a clear sign that he had fallen asleep. Today was a trying day for him. She couldn't imagine what it was like for him to see the full extent of the damage he did here.</p><p>Rey let the sound of his breathing lull her to sleep.</p><p> </p><p>🌸</p><p> </p><p>Midday, Rey took a water break in the shade of one of the emergency tents. </p><p>Elder Brinna joined her. "He's not what I expected," she said. </p><p>Rey looked at Elder Brinna and was reminded, strangely, of Luke. Not the Luke she met for the first time on Ahch-To, but the Luke she met after he passed into the Force. There was a wisdom in her eyes that spoke to her having a deep well of knowledge. </p><p>"I was surprised when his identity was made public," Lady Brinna said. "Not because he was the son of the Resistance leader or the nephew of Luke Skywalker, but because I had been told stories of a young Ben Solo."</p><p>Rey raised her eyebrows. "What kind of stories?"</p><p>"Lor San Tekka, a great explorer who discovered many Jedi artifacts, retired here. He helped Luke Skywalker many times. That's what brought the First Order here. He was the one who had the map to Skywalker. He helped Skywalker find the original Jedi temple–</p><p>Rey was fascinated by Elder Brinna's story. </p><p>"Lor told me many stories of one of Luke Skywalker's many students – a young boy, brighter in the Force than anyone Lor had ever met before–</p><p>Rey knew how bright Ben's presence in the Force was.</p><p>"I long suspected that Lor was Force sensitive. Not enough to become a Jedi himself, but he had an unmatched ability to find Jedi artifacts. He also had a keen understanding of people's character."</p><p>"Why are you telling me this?" Rey asked. </p><p>"Lor told me once that Ben gave him hope that there was a bright future for the Force. Not Luke Skywalker. Not the other students. Ben."</p><p>Rey bit her lip. "And then Ben turned against the Jedi."</p><p>"Up until now, I thought Lor must have been wrong," Elder Brinna said. </p><p>"And now?"</p><p>"Now I think that this young man has more of the boy Lor once knew in him than I could have hoped."</p><p>"You think he's going to bring a bright future?" Rey asked.</p><p>Lady Brinna shook her head. "Not him alone, but the two of you together? I'm starting to believe that Lor knew what he was talking about."</p><p>Rey considered her words. The future had been on her mind a lot recently. "Thank you for telling me."</p><p>"The two of you have a difficult path ahead of you," Elder Brinna said. "Don't give up hope."</p><p> </p><p>🌸</p><p> </p><p>When Rey returned to the hut she had been working on, Ben was gone. Concerned, she reached out to him with the Force and followed it in the direction of his presence. </p><p>She felt an overwhelming combination of guilt and grief from him, so she sped up her pace.</p><p>When she arrived, near the edge of the settlement, she saw him talking with the young Duros man they met earlier and Dariya.</p><p>"We were off planet when you and the First Order arrived," the young man said. He paused, catching sight of Rey.</p><p>She walked over and joined them. </p><p>Dariya moved to the other side of the young man, further away from Rey, when she joined them. "What Uggorie is trying to say is that most of the people you see here today were either off planet or at Niima Outpost when you slaughtered our friends and family," she said, blinking back tears. </p><p>Rey felt her heart clench at Dariya's words. </p><p>"Dasha, my older sister, died that day," Dariya said, her attention was on Ben who was silently listening to her words. "Everyone you see here lost friends and family because of you."</p><p>"I know," Ben said in a quiet voice. </p><p>"You don't deserve a second chance when they didn't get to live out their lives. My sister did nothing wrong. She deserved to live."</p><p>"She did," Ben said, "I know I don't deserve to be here, but I will spend the rest of my life trying to go some good."</p><p>"That's not fair," Uggorie said.</p><p>"I know it's not," Ben said, "but other than my sincere apologies, it's all I can offer."</p><p>"Work quickly," Dariya said, clenching her hands into fists. "It's painful to see you here when so many are gone."</p><p>Ben nodded. "I will."</p><p>"Let's go," Uggorie said to Dariya. He put his green arm over her shoulder and led her away.</p><p>Rey grabbed Ben's hand and she felt it shaking.</p><p>"I knew what I had done, but I didn't understand..." he said, trailing off. </p><p>"What didn't you understand?"</p><p>Ben swallowed. "The people I killed had friends, family, and so much potential. I caused so much pain… I stopped all the good they would have done." He ran his hand through his hair. "Seeing the impact here makes it so much more real."</p><p>"What can I do?" Rey asked, stroking his hand with her thumb.</p><p>"Listening is enough." Ben swallowed. "It will take me time to process all of this."</p><p>"Don't be afraid to talk to me. You won't scare me off." Rey knew what he had done, but more importantly, she knew who he was now. She was looking forward to seeing the man he would become. </p><p>"Thank you."</p><p> </p><p>🌸</p><p> </p><p>For the rest of the day, their work went uninterrupted. </p><p>Rey could tell Ben was unused to the heat because after a couple of hours, he slowed down considerably, and he was drenched in sweat. </p><p>Rey rubbed the sweat off her brow. After so much time away from Jakku, she was now unused to this heat too. </p><p>They had almost completed their first hut. From the set of his jaw, Rey could tell Ben wouldn't stop for the night until they finished. </p><p>She looked over at the monument that was being built and saw the shape of several flowers cut into the base. </p><p> </p><p>🌸</p><p> </p><p>Back on the <em> Falcon </em>, after dinner, Rey and Ben sat next to each other at the game table.</p><p>"It'll be like this for a long time," Ben said. </p><p>Rey leaned her head on his shoulder "I know."</p><p> </p><p>🌸</p><p> </p><p>That night they offered each other comfort in a way they had only recently discovered together. </p><p>After they finished getting ready to sleep, Rey pushed him down into the bunk, pressed her lips against his, and straddled him. She wanted to show him everything she felt, all the love and all the desire. </p><p>Ben met her lips with equal passion, pausing only to help her get undressed, bushing his lips against each new piece of skin that was revealed. </p><p>Rey remembered the first time they did this, how hesitant he was, how shy. That was no longer the case. He touched her with confidence that came from knowing what she liked. He knew mouthing along her clavicle caused her to shiver. He knew that pinching her nipple with the right amount of pressure caused her to moan. </p><p>She knew him too. She knew that he liked it when she played with his hair, when she tugged on it and was a bit rough. He liked it when she was vocal, would groan and ask her to tell him what she felt. At first it had been awkward. She remembered some of the bad holo-porn she saw over the years, but he wanted none of that. He liked to know what made her feel good. </p><p>Sometimes they took their time with each other, coaxing orgasam after orgasam out of each other until they were spent. Other times were more frantic, more hurried. Both were good. </p><p>This was one of the latter times. By the time they were both undressed, she was wet enough to forego any further foreplay. He pushed into her slowly, and her breath hitched at the familiar fullness. She would never tire of this feeling. </p><p>He groaned when he was fully seated and pressed kisses on her lips, face, and neck. </p><p>"Move," Rey said with a moan. </p><p>And then he did. His thrusts were slow at first, testing her reaction, and she met his thrusts and urged him to go faster. Together, they found a rhythm.</p><p>It didn't take Rey long to lose track of what she was saying. It was a mixture of moans and words that must have made sense to him because he drank in everything she said. </p><p>They were perfectly in sync like this. The problems of the world outside of them drifted away and they could just be together. Nothing felt better – felt more right. </p><p>Rey saw sparks and felt herself shake from the pleasure of her release. She knew that as long as they stayed together, everything would be okay. </p><p> </p><p>🌸</p><p> </p><p>The next morning Rey woke up alone. She put on her discarded sleep clothes, bushed her fingers through her hair, trying to put it in some semblance of order, and reached out for his presence. </p><p>Ben was outside.</p><p>Rey walked down the boarding ramp and saw the sun was rising. She found him at the base of the boarding ramp with a cup of caf. She took it from him, had a long sip, and sat beside him. </p><p>He took his cup back and drank from it. </p><p>"Why are you up so early?" Rey asked.</p><p>"I couldn't sleep," he said. He passed his caf back to her and she drank some more, which helped her feel more alert. </p><p>"It's kind of beautiful here," he continued. "I never noticed before, but the sky is made up of brighter oranges and deeper reds than any other planet I've been on."</p><p>Rey looked at the sky and tried to see what he did. It was a familiar sight that she had trouble seeing the way he did. "This was always my favourite time of day," she admitted. </p><p>"What made it your favourite?" he asked. </p><p>Rey bit her lip. "A new day meant possibility. It was another opportunity for my parents…" she choked on the word, a familiar pain stealing the breath from her lungs.</p><p>He wrapped an arm around her back, and she leaned into him. </p><p>Rey took a few steadying breaths. "Every new day was a chance for something good to happen," she continued. "It still is."</p><p>"I like that," he said. "I think today will be a good day."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>You can find me on <a href="https://captainmarvel42.tumblr.com">Tumblr</a> and <a href="https://mobile.twitter.com/Marvel42Captain">Twitter</a>.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>